


Fated

by Aki_lice



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Holy Grail War (Fate), Master Rapunzel, Saber Cassandra, Servant Cassandra, cassunzel, everything you need to know gets explained, fate stay night AU, if you are not familiar with fate don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_lice/pseuds/Aki_lice
Summary: "Your summoning call has been answered." A woman's voice, cold and indifferent… yet so beautiful.The woman turned to face her, and in turn took her breath away.Her straight and confident stance, her red cape and her white shining armor, with a sun symbol on the shoulder. Then there were her eye… her hazel eyes.Something about them shook her to the core. The sadness and longing in them, the way they spoke a thousand words… betrayed the tone of her voice.When their eyes met, Rapunzel knew that this sight would be burned into her memory."I ask of you, are you my master?"
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 288
Collections: raps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This AU is a collective work by the lovely people in the cassunzel server, so I am so excited to finally write it! I hope you will enjoy it!

It was like a scene from a dream.

She fell back, exhausted, but mesmerized nonetheless.

Her golden hair swayed with the wind that emerged into the room, along with the figure in front of her.

Rapunzel’s voice died down, as her eyes could only focus on what was before her.

"Your summoning call has been answered." A woman's voice, cold and indifferent… yet so beautiful.

The woman turned to face her, and in turn took her breath away.

Her straight and confident stance, her red cape and her white shining armor, with a sun symbol on the shoulder. Then there were her eye… her hazel eyes.

Something about them shook her to the core. The sadness and longing in them, the way they spoke a thousand words… betrayed the tone of her voice.

When their eyes met, Rapunzel knew that this sight would be burned into her memory.

"I ask of you, are you my master?"

**-Prologue-**

**~Hours earlier~**

_ Beep….beep… _

"Five more minutes…"

_ Beep...beep...beep… _

"Ugh." Rapunzel rolled to her left, groaning as she shut down the alarm. She was exhausted, having slept late because she was researching.

She pushed herself up, taking in the sight of her messy room. She ran her hand through her hair, and with a smile, she jumped out of bed.

"Today is the day!" She chuckled to herself, and pulled away the curtains, letting the sunlight fill the room. She turned to her Chameleon pet, Pascal, who was stretching. "Good morning Pascal!"

Pascal squealed in excitement. She giggled and kissed him.

"Isn't it exciting? Today is the day!" She said, but her pet clinged to her in worry. She sighed, and gently poked his face. “I know this is dangerous Pascal, But I can’t fail Mother. I have to make her proud. This is the moment she has been waiting for all of her life… She is counting on me.” She then looked at the clock on her nightstand, and shrugged. “Classes come first, though.”

And so, a new day has begun.

Rapunzel got all dressed up and prepared for the day. She sat down to eat her breakfast, and let her mind wander.

She was a full-fledged mage, in a society that did not know of magic’s existence. It was tough, having to hide her true identity from everyone, but it was for the best.

Being a mage, meant being ready to kill any outsiders who witness any display of magic. Being secretive was everything.

That was one of the main reasons why she was nervous about what she was getting into.

Her actions could get someone killed.

Her actions could get  _ her _ killed.

But Mother always told her that this was her purpose, that this event would define her life.

And just as her thoughts started to run deeper, she received a text. She checked her phone, and grinned.

She gave Pascal one last kiss, before rushing out the door, and throwing herself at the two guys waiting for her outside.

“Woah there blondie!”

She wrapped her arms around her two best friends, Eugene and Lance.

She pulled away, laughing."Good morning!"

Eugene winked at her, while Lance laughed back, patting her on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Rapunzel!" Lance greeted, and the three started heading to college. "You seem very excited."

"Of course I am! Today is the day!"

Both her friends stopped in their tracks. Lance and Eugene exchanged a look, and Rapunzel-who was head of them- stopped and turned to them in confusion. Eugene rubbed his neck, before walking towards her and resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Look, blondie… It’s not too late to walk away. Who cares about this stupid war anyway?” He asked, then winced at his wording. “Well okay, a lot of idiots care, but the point is, it’s not worth risking your life for it.”

Rapunzel frowned, and pulled away. “It is worth it, Eugene. The grail could grant any wish that the heart desires. It is my duty as a mage to see this war through.”

“Rapunzel, we’re mages too, but even our families see no point in this war. It’s just bloodshed.” Lanced argued, his tone calm and inviting as always, though now it carried an extra layer of concern.

Rapunzel bit her lip and looked away.

“I can’t turn away from this. I’m sorry guys.” She sighed, keeping her gaze on the ground. She gripped her arm tightly, and prepared herself to ‘cheer’ up, to pretend this moment didn’t happen.

That was, until she felt a hand pat her head gently, and another, pulling her into a one armed hug.

“We can’t change your mind but… we’ll always be here for you, Rapunzel.” Eugene hugged her, with a warm smile.

“We’ve always had your back, that won’t change.” Lance added, and the blonde wanted to cry, not out of sadness, but happiness, because she had the best friends in the world.

They have been friends for a long time, and they were the only people she could confide to. She was grateful that they were mages too, and she was even more grateful that they would not participate in the holy grail war.

“Thank you guys.” She smiled, genuinely, before taking them both by the arms. “We’re going to miss our classes you know! We will talk about this later!”

And so, she dragged them with her.

**-Fate-**

“Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker… The 7 heroic classes summoned by the holy grail to fight for the war, and whoever stands last, gets their wish granted… Who will win this unforgiving war? Which Master and Servant will be the last standing? Will our kind hearted Rapunzel triumputh?”

“Wow Lance that was great! They should make this holy grail some sort of spots show and have you as the entertainer.” Eugene said, dryly. He was painting his nails, with his legs crossed and resting on the table. Lance let out a tear, standing dramatically in the background, with a book in one hand, and a snack in another.

Rapunzel shook her head, wondering if coming to Eugene’s house was the best idea.

Granted, he had more books than her, and the information in them was useful most of the time, but this certainly was not the best place for ‘studying’.

She took a sip from her… third? Fourth cup of coffee? She had no idea. If she wasn’t going to die from caffeine consumption she was sure it would be all the sugar that kills her.

“Guys, I thought you were going to help me.”

“I am helping!” Eugene exclaimed, then blew at his nails. He took a moment to admire them. “I am blessing you all with my charming presence!”

Lance laughed.

“Sure.”

“Alright Rapunzel! What did you find?” The two stood up and sat down beside her on the couch.

The house… or should she say mansion? Was huge and cozy, so they would often find themselves in different corners, doing their own thing. The couch however, was her favorite spot, comfortable and big, and soft enough to sink into.

Today however, she couldn’t relax.

“Not much. Only the same story I find everywhere. The theories are different every now and then, but the basics don’t change.” She sighed, staring at the pile of books before her.

Lance leaned in, taking a look at the one in her hands. "Oh."

"Hm? What is it?" Eugene raised an eyebrow at his friend's reaction, and leaned in as well. His eyes widened, and he cleared his throat. "Blondie, this is a bad idea, how about a change of plan?"

"I can't. Mother is already on her way with the catalyst." Rapunzel leaned back, groaning. "She contacted me yesterday and told me to research this person… I had no clue until now."

"She left you in the dark until the last day?" Eugene rolled his eyes. "Typical Gothel."

Rapunzel glared at him.

"Hey! She did try to burn me once."

"It was an accident!"

"Pretty sure she was laughing, sweetheart." He reasoned, then crossed his arms. "So this knight you are summoning… Cassandra-"

"You pronounced it wrong."

"Was a loyal and strong knight who went crazy and destroyed two kingdoms! Sounds great! A murder machine is useful for the war, but what is the point if you can't trust your servant?"

"Well, that is why the 3 command seals exist." Rapunzel said, putting away the book. "I can keep my servant in line as long as I have them. Servants can't disobey them, no matter how powerful."

"Look, blondie… I hate being the voice of reason but, most heroic spirits were people, whose actions in life were recorded by history books, therefore, if this woman betrayed her entire kingdom before… she can betray you."

Rapunzel stared at him for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

He was right.

She knew he was, but she had no other choice.

She got the news that most servants have been summoned, and only a few remained.

She did not have much time left.

Her phone then started ringing, and she jumped out of her seat, alarmed. Her friends looked at her in surprise as she grabbed her phone and ran towards the door.

"I'm sorry guys! I have to go now real fast love you bye!" She yelled all in one breath before slamming the door behind her.

Lance stared for a moment before taking her unfinished coffee and drinking it.

Eugene shook his head, and started painting the nails on his toes.

Rapunzel ran as fast as she could, avoiding anyone who was in her way. Mother was waiting for her, and she could not fail her or upset her.

Just as she turned around the corner, she crashed into someone, causing them both to fall.

Rapunzel groaned in pain, the fall might leave a small bruise. Her eyes widened as a pair of hands took her by the arms, and helped her stand up. She was met by a pair of beautiful green eyes, sad and tired eyes… but kind nonetheless. The woman looked like she might be in her forties. She was gorgeous, stunning even.

Rapunzel just gaped.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked, gently, and it was enough to snap her back to reality 

"Yes!" She blurted out. "Oh ma'am I am so sorry! Are  _ you  _ okay?"

The woman smiled.

"I am. You should be careful."

"You're right! I am so sorry, how can I make it up to you?"

The woman chuckled. "Oh you don't have to. Accidents happen. I am afraid I have to go now. Take care." She gave her one last smile, before walking away.

Rapunzel stood there, watching her. Something about the woman made her unable to look away.

It caused her chest to feel tight. It was unpleasant, but she couldn't understand why.

The feeling wouldn't leave, so instead, she decided to continue heading to her destination, once again burying her uneasiness.

**-Fate-**

Rapunzel had made her way back home. Thankfully, her mother wasn't there yet.

The message she received was from her, telling her that she would bring the catalyst in about an hour.

And so, panic started to settle in, as the awaited moment was coming closer.

She sat down on her couch, petting Pascal, who was trying to comfort her.

The doorbell startled her and Pascal, and she shuddered, before getting up to answer.

She opened the door and was met with her mother… Gothel.

"Oh, Rapunzel, you look exhausted!" Gothel states, and walked right past her.

"Oh, it's nothing Mother!" The blonde smiled apologetically.

"Then you must be all prepared for today, dear. I am sure you  _ won't  _ fail me." Gothel laughed, as she handed her a small box. "This is what you will use to summon the most powerful servant, Saber."

Rapunzel took the box, and stared at it in awe.

Catalysts were things that once belonged to the heroic spirits, relics from their past.

She was amazed they would survive hundreds and even thousands of years.

Using a catalyst while summoning would guarantee her getting the servant she wanted.

However…

"Mother?" She started, and avoided the woman's pointant gaze. She could feel her stare burning holes into her head. "Do we really have to do this? I don't want to hurt anyone, and those spirits… weren't they once humans?"

"Are you questioning your path?"

Her response came, cold and low… it sent chills down the girl's spine.

She then felt a hand 'gently' stroke her face.

"Now dear, winning this war means that I will always be by your side. No one in this world loves you the way I do." Gothel stated, sweetly. Her hand moved up to push away the strands of her hair from her face. "I don't want to leave you…" she lifted her chin, forcing her to look at her. Gothel smiled softly. Rapunzel felt like suffocating. "And you don't want to be alone, do you?"

"Of… of course not, mother "

Gothel laughed.

"Good! You don't know half the trouble I went through to get that old thing!" She walked towards the door, only to turn back to Rapunzel. The smile was gone, replaced by a cold stare. "Now remember. Servants are nothing but blood thirsty tools. Do not feel sympathy for them."

Her grip on the box tightened.

"Yes mother."

"I love you, Rapunzel."

"I love you more "

"I love you  _ most. _ "

And the door was shut, leaving her alone…

**-Fate-**

It was 2 am. Her mana was at its peak.

Rapunzel took a deep breath. She was at the basement, staring at the summoning circle that she drew.

Now was the perfect time to summon. There was no way she could mess this up.

She placed her hand on her chest, hoping to calm her heartbeat. She could not hesitate now.

She opened the box her mother gave her. Her eyes widened, and she stared in confusion at what was inside.

It was a ring. A beautiful ring with a sun symbol on it.

She picked up, and inspected it. Why would something like this be the catalyst. Surely a knight had better stuff, like a sword, or an armor.

Well, there was no use pondering. Time was running out.

She took a deep breath, and magic started to flow through her body.

She started the summoning chant, careful not to mess up any word. Her body soon started burning, and with each second, the pain became worse 

She had to endure it. It would be over soon.

She clenched her fist harder, slowly opening her eyes to see a red mark burning into the back of her hand. It was the command seals, shaped in the form of a sun.

And with that, a light filled the room, and Rapunzel fell on her back, both from exhaustion, and surprise.

"Your summoning call has been answered."

The woman said, her back turned to her master. She opened her eyes, still new to the feeling of materializing.

The knight, with her white armor, and her long red cape, turned to whoever summoned her.

And the moment she did, she was struck with something, with a sight, so painful, that it broke her stoic expression for a moment.

Her eyes were wide as she looked down at the blonde girl. Her hands shaked, before she closed them into fists.

She closed her eyes, and sighed.

_ This must be… _

"I ask of you…"

_...some kind of punishment. _

"Are you my master?"

And as the two stared at each other, both lost in their own thoughts… this strange scene, was like a scene from a dream.


	2. Saber

"Are you my master?"

Rapunzel stared in awe. Her mind refused to function enough to form words, so she pushed herself up and nodded.

The knight… Cassandra, closed her eyes, eyes so full of sadness, that the master couldn't look away.

"Understood." Cassandra nodded, then bowed to her, hand resting on her chest, as she vowed. "I swear on my blade and honor, that I will protect you and lead you to victory, Master."

"Oh!" Rapunzel looked, surprised. She chuckled awkwardly before rubbing her arm. "Master is a little… You can call me Rapunzel!"

Cassandra straightened her posture. She looked at anything but the blonde.

Her eyes wandered to her surroundings, a dark building with books and artifacts scattered all over the place.

"I don't see that as necessary, Master."

Rapunzel frowned, but said nothing. However, she suddenly felt heavy. Her whole body was bruning, and in the blink of an eye, she found herself falling.

The knight caught her in a panic, pulling her close into her arms to check on her.

Cassandra let out a sigh of relief, as it looked like the girl only passed out from exhaustion.

She then noticed another thing. An object that fell from her master's hand… a familiar ring…

Cassandra's eyes widened, and she reached out for it, with her hand shaking. She took the ring to inspect it, and gritted her teeth.

This truly was a punishment.

She sighed, and a light shone through her armor, before the armor disappeared, leaving her in her tunic.

She had no choice but to carry her master to a more comfortable place, so at least the girl would be more comfortable pressed against clothes than metal.

She stood up, and looked around. She noticed stairs, so that was her first clue.

She climbed up, and found herself in a fully lit up room. She winced at all the light, but her eyes quickly adjusted.

She noticed the difference in furniture and architecture compared to her era.

She looked around, finding this red looking thing, it was a… bed with arms?

That was horrifying.

She continued her search. The girl was surprisingly light, so she did not have trouble carrying her around.

Eventually, she found a bedroom, and she was stunned by all the drawings on the walls. It was a vibrant place, and she almost felt at ease.

She gently placed her pri… Master, on the bed, and pulled the blankets over her, making sure she was comfortable.

She stared at the girl for a moment, her hand reaching out to touch her face, only to stop and pull away.

Cassandra ran both her hands through her hair in frustration. She closed her eyes, so tightly as if trying to block something.

Fortunately, something in the room alarmed her, and prevented her from diving deeper into her thoughts.

She heard this… cute and small voice calling out to her. The knight looked right and left, until it registered that the source of the noise was at her feet.

She blinked.

Of  _ course _ this girl would have a pet.

The Chameleon stared at her, and she could have sworn he was squinting and judging her.

She bent down on one knee, and stared back, challenging him.

"Hey there, buddy." She said, as the two continued to have a staring contest.

It was not the weirdest situation she found herself in.

The Chameleon was not fazed. He continued to stare deep into her soul, analyzing everything about her.

He was truly a force to be reckoned.

He then smiled. Were Chameleons even able to do that? She had no idea. Maybe animals evolved somehow just like the ugly furniture and that… creepy armed bed…

She was having an interesting day…

She gave him her hand, and he happily jumped on it, then quickly made his way to her shoulder.

Apparently, he liked her.

"Well, I don't know what to call you but, I am Cassandra." She rubbed his chin. "Friends call me Cass." He let out a happy sound, and she smiled. "I will call you… Chameleon… no that is a pain. How about Green?"

`Green` looked at her unimpressed and changed his color to yellow, as if to prove a point.

Cassandra scoffed. "Don't give me that look. It's a good name."

Green glared.

She ignored him, and decided to walk around and learn more about this era.

Servants are given information on the era they materialize in. However, that did not stop her from being confused. It wasn't like she was given every little detail, for example, she had no idea what that armed bed was.

She looked around, with Green guiding her and showing her as much as he could without talking.

At some point, he even tried to show her how to 'cook' in the kitchen with all those new weird tools.

At least knives did not change.

She was impressed with the bathroom though. It looked convenient at least.

And finally, Green showed her the library. There weren't many books, but she figured they would help her.

"I bet you I can read all the books here in an hour." She gave the chameleon a challenging look, before placing him on the table, and hunting down the books her master owned.

She was surprised to find this new kind of books, full of illustrations. They were rather expressive, but why were the eyes drawn so big? And why would anyone go into battle wearing such unfit clothes? Especially the girls.

These books called manga... were both interesting and a lot to unpack all at once.

Eventually, and after reading through every book in there, she finally found a historic one.

She wondered how someone planning to be a master only had  _ one.  _ Weren't masters supposed to research the heroic spirits they would summon? Especially when looking for a catalyst.

She frowned the moment she thought of that.

Sighing, she took a look at the book. She noticed that a few pages were bookmarked, with the papers folded in a messy way.

She checked them out of curiosity, and was met with a page about herself.

She froze, her hand clutching at the tips of the paper. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she read every sentence carefully, her eyes tracing back and forth.

_ 'Cassandra, the knight of calamity'. A Coronian knight who betrayed her own kind for power. She single handedly destroyed Corona and the dark kingdom, leaving nothing there to salvage. _

She suddenly shut the book, making Green jump in surprise. The chameleon stared at her, noticing her somber expression. Her jaw was clenched, and her hands were shaking violently.

He did not know if he should approach her, so he instead called out to her in concern.

The knight was startled. She realizes what shape she must have been in, so she buried her feelings deep, and picked up Green.

"Sorry for scaring you, little guy." The chameleon nuzzled her.

Now all she had to do was wait for her Master to wake up.

**-Fate-**

Rapunzel wasn't new to nightmares. They were frequent, and at this point, a constant in her life.

This time however, she had a dream, and a strange one at that.

She only remembered glimpses, but she remembered a beautiful woman, standing tall and confident, with an armor that shone despite the scratches on it.

It was a strange scene, but an amazing one nonetheless.

She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. It was hard to focus, and she woke up exhausted.

She brushed her hair, and yawned for what seemed like the tenth time, before finally heading downstairs.

The first thing she noticed was Pascal sleeping on a pillow in the living room. She had no idea why he would be there, but perhaps she forgot to bring him into her room last night?

“Hey Pascal!” She grinned, and reached out for her pet. He stretched, then jumped right into her hands. “Good morning! Did you sleep well?” She nuzzled him, before placing him on her shoulder and heading to the kitchen.

Once she was there, she put him on the table.

“Pascal, I had the strangest dream last night!” She started, as she opened the drawer to pick coffee beans. “So, you know how mother wants me to take part in the holy grail war? In my dream I summoned this beautiful knight! I honestly did not expect that!” She continued, and Pascal could only squeak in confusion. He watched his master preparing her breakfast, then glanced at this silhouette that appeared next to him out of thin air. “I mean, I thought heroic spirits would be more like… I don’t know, maybe dragons? Or something? Not humans for sure. They’re supposed to be extremely powerful after all and-” Rapunzel turned around and yelped at the sight of the same knight from her dream, staring back at her with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

The silence that came after that was awkward.

“I am flattered,  _ Master. _ ” Cassandra smirked, and watched as her master hid her face from embarrassment. “I hope you did not also forget that you  _ are _ a master." She leaned forward, allowing a smirk to show on her face. If she was gonna put up with this whole situation, she might as well make her master suffer. "I mean… the command seal, on your hand should be enough proof."

Rapunzel buried herself deeper into her palms. "Where did you come from?"

"The abyss." Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Servants can take spirit forms. I thought you would know that, Master."

Why did her servant end up being a bully?

"Okay. Let's discuss things after breakfast." The master sighed, and by the time she raised her face, her servant's smirk was gone. "Do you like coffee?"

Cassandra's eyes widened in surprise.

"Servants don't need to eat or sleep."

"Well… right now I see a person, so…"

The servant's stare hardened. "Master. If you wish to win the war. You must only think of us as tools. Any hesitation will get you killed." She stated, coldly to the point where the blonde felt shivers.

Sighing, Rapunzel glanced at her the seal on her hand.

"I hear you, but we can discuss that later." She rubbed her neck, avoiding eye contact with her servant.

Cassandra's eyes softened for a moment, before hardening again.

"Fine. I will have some coffee."

Her master beamed, and the knight instantly regretted her words.

"Do you like it with a lot of sugar or not too much?"

"I like it bitter like my soul."

There was a pause.

"Yeah I'll give you two spoons."

"Sure."

**-Fate-**

Rapunzel stared at her almost empty cup for a while, with her finger tapping it over and over. She glanced at the knight sitting on the opposite side of the table.

She was petting Pascal, which was a good sign.

Pascal was the best judge of character, and if he was comfortable with her, then she may not be a bad person.

"So…"

"You used a catalyst to summon me." Cassandra cut her off, and turned her head to look at her. "That means you know my real identity." Rapunzel nodded. "And do you understand how command seals are used?"

"Of course I do." The master reassured her with a confident smile. "I may not look the part but I am a powerful mage. I studied everything about the holy grail!"

Command seals were the easiest to learn. They are what binds a servant to their Master.

There are three command seals. They can be used to give absolute orders to the servant, call them to her side if they are far away, or give them a boost.

She memorized the rules and knew them like the palms of her hands.

"I see." Cassandra crossed her arms. Her stare hardened once again. “It is my duty to fight for you, Master. However, I must ask that you stay away from danger. As a mage, you may be powerful, but that power is nothing against a servant.”

“I know that much, but what if another mage challenges me?”

“Then I ask you to be careful and fight without holding back.” The knight answered. “We both want to win this war, and we will, as long as we have an agreement.”

Rapunzel couldn’t argue with that. She leaned back into her chair, letting this conversation sink in. She took one of her locks, and played with it.

Her servant was… cold and difficult. She did not know if they would get along in the long term, but so far, she didn’t seem to be as bad as her legend said.

“Well… Saber, can I ask what your wish is?” The blonde asked, and pressed her lips tightly, grimacing as she received a threatening look from her servant.

“No.”

“Okay! That is personal and I completely understand that!” She chuckled nervously, and winced as she tugged her lock a little too strongly. “What about your noble phantasm? I need to know so that we can form a strategy.”

There was a darkness in the knight's eyes, a darkness so deep, that the master didn't know if she wanted an answer anymore.

"I won't need it. I can win without it." Was all Cassandra said.

Rapunzel wanted to argue. Their lives will be on the line, and they needed to make up a plan, to understand what they will be up against and how to use their trump card.

A noble phantasm is a heroic spirit's ultimate move, the symbol of their legend. It was a crucial thing for her to know.

But Rapunzel was rarely one to argue. She would only nod and listen, and that was what she did.

That didn't mean she wouldn't try to solve this mystery though.

She picked up her phone, and she could have sworn she saw the woman before her lean in curiously, before quickly looking away.

Choosing not to comment on that, she sent her text.

**Rapunzel** : Eugene. I need your help, you're the history nerd. Please send me any information you find on Saber.

**Eugene** : omg, pls stop typing like a grandma its scary.

**Eugene:** and im not a history nerd, i stole those books from she devil when we broke up

**Eugene:** wait did u summon her??

**Rapunzel** : Yes.

**Eugene** : what is she like

**Rapunzel** : Really pretty.

**Eugene** : heck yea!

The blonde smiled for a moment, but that smile turned sour when she received a text from her mother. She sighed and texted her back.

She looked at the time, and stood up.

She might be a master now, but she still needed to keep a low profile.

"I still have to go to my classes, so how about you come with me and get to know the town?" She offered with a nervous smile.

Her servant uncrossed her arms and nodded. "That is a good idea, master." She disappeared, taking her spirit form. "It is best if we stay together."

The master blinked, now hearing her servant's voice in her head.

It was not the weirdest thing that happened today, that's for sure.

Still, there was this tone… of protectiveness in Cassandra's voice, and that got a smile out of her.

"Yes!"

  
  



	3. Fallen apple

Rapunzel made sure to take the longer road today, and to text her best friends to meet her later. She wanted to spend the walk alone with her servant, for the sake of showing her the town.

“This is certainly an interesting era.” Cassandra stated, and though her master knew that she was in spirit form, it still startled her every time.

“What do you mean?”

“We didn’t have this many means of entertainment, spices and other things were very hard to find. We keep walking by shops for everything."

"That's nice, right?" Rapunzel hoped to get a positive reaction from Saber, but her question was met with silence. "Well, I should take you to my favorite coffee shop someday!"

Cassandra pondered for a moment.

"We should focus on the war."

At least she didn't comment on how professional their relationship must remain, so perhaps this was an improvement.

“Do you know of other mage families in this town?” Saber asked, changing the topic.

The master pushed a lock of her golden hair behind her ear, and she hummed in thoughts.

“There are a couple, but two of them won’t participate. Fortunately, I am friends with their sons.”

“Master, are you sure they are trustworthy?”

“Of course they are!” Rapunzel answered, perhaps a little too loud for her own liking. She noticed a few people passing by and giving her weird looks. “I’m sorry, they are my best friends and I trust them with my life.”

“I’m the one who spoke out of line. I apologize.” Saber spoke, and Rapunzel had to double take because her voice was soft and low. “Having allies is always important. There is nothing more empowering than having someone by your side.”

The blonde smiled, and turned to her side, where her servant’s voice was.

“I have you, don’t I?”

A long silence filled the street.

“Master, please don’t flirt with me. I felt chills, and not the good kind.”

“Saber, I think I hate you.”

“I knew you for less than a day and our relationship is this complicated. Master, this doesn’t sound like a healthy relationship, perhaps you would consider keeping it professional.”

“I’m…” Rapunzel had no words. There were NO existing words that could describe her frustration. “I’m going to my class.”

**-Fate-**

"What do you think of it?" Rapunzel grinned, standing in front of her college.

She loved the place and all of her classes, which caused Eugene to tease her because no one enjoys education.

Well, that was his opinion.

"This place is larger than all of our schools together. The architecture is terrible and dull, and the place smells bad overall." Cassandra said, and her master had to resist rolling her eyes.

"A simple not my style would have been fine, but  _ okay _ ." She muttered.

"I told you that there is no need for small talk."

"You're a real treat, aren't you Saber?"

"It's the company I keep."

Rapunzel let out a long sigh. She wanted to have a good relationship with Saber, so that they can be in sync, but this servant was too difficult.

"Okay Saber, you can be rude all you want, but we will talk about this later."

"Oh, the horrors."

Oh, the temptation to use a command seal.

Rapunzel decided to not argue any further, and go to class.

The rest of the day went by well. Cassandra did not speak a word during Rapunzel's classes, not even a question out of curiosity.

Was her servant difficult or did she despise her?

She didn't know, but that wouldn't matter the moment the war is done. They will part ways, as if nothing happened.

If Saber could tolerate her just a little, then she had nothing to complain about.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to try though.

Once all of her classes were over, she decided to head to Eugene’s house as usual. She made a stop at the pastry to buy blackberry buns. They were her favorite.

“Do you like all these sweets you see, Saber?” She asked, and though her servant did not answer, she had a feeling she was curious about them.

Good thing she bought enough for all of her friends.

**-Fate-**

She stood before the Fitzherbert mansion. Its size would make anyone feel intimidated, but to her, this was one of the safest places she has ever been to.

It looked old and prestigious, but she knew more than anyone that it had the goofiest aura around it.

Eugene was her friend for a long time, and they were as close as friends could get, to the point where some even thought they were dating, which she still found funny to this day.

She took a deep breath.

“Alright, Saber. This is where my friend is. Are you okay with showing yourself?” She asked, nervously touching her sealed hand. Neither Eugene nor Lance approved of her becoming a master, and while she knew they weren’t upset by her decision, she still felt guilty for ignoring their wishes.

The perks of being a people pleaser, right?

“If that is your wish, Master.” Saber merely answered, and her Master nodded, before opening the door.

She and Lance both had spare keys, in case they ever got into trouble and needed a place to turn to.

Eugene was always considerate like that.

Eugene was also a lot of things, and so she was not surprised to find him sitting on his couch, with a face mask, while Lance raided his kitchen.

"Wow Master! These sure look like very reliable allies" Saber snickered, and took her physical form, yet neither of the boys noticed their guests.

Rapunzel chuckled nervously. For once, she couldn’t argue with her servant’s comment. The blonde straightened her back, and cleared her throat. Her friends finally noticed her presence.

While Eugene stood up so abruptly that the lemon slices on his face fell off, Lance merely glanced from the kitchen’s door before continuing to eat his pizza.

“Mama Mia! Is that  _ Saber _ in the flesh?” Eugene wiped his face with a towel, and walked towards the two. “She’s...hm.” He raised a hand to his chin, eying the servant up and down, contemplating what to say. “Well, she looks  _ human _ .”

Saber raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms.

“Master, if your friend doesn’t stop staring, I might slice him.”

Eugene gulped.

“You know, usually ladies like me.”

“They must have never seen a man their entire lives.” Saber raised an eyebrow, and Rapunzel almost felt bad for him if it weren’t for the fact that she was free from getting bullied… at least for a while. “Oh, and the goatee? It’s disgusting.”

“Woah! Listen here cobra lady!” Eugene walked towards her, straightening his posture and pointing at his chin. “I will let you know my goatee fits my perfectly sculptured face and I can’t have you-” Saber started drawing her sword. “I can’t… have you feel unwelcome in my house! Please take a seat! Would you like some tea, coffee? Perhaps some lemonade?”

“Well, coffee would be perfect.” The blonde grinned, and carried the pastries to the kitchen.

“Rapunzel for the love of God, stop with the  _ caffeine  _ addiction!” Eugene yelled, but his friend was already in the kitchen. “And you consumed all of the coffee in my house, at least pay up!”

A while after, Rapunzel returned with coffee and buns for everyone. She set them on the table, as everyone except Saber sat on the couch.

The servant leaned against the wall, watching over her Master.

"So, how does it feel having the strongest servant?" Lance asked, snatching a bun from his best friend's hand.

"Hey give that back!"

"Well… It's… hm…" Rapunzel did not know how to explain it, not when she felt conflicted over her servant 

"The Saber class being the strongest isn't always applicable in battles." Saber answered instead, and walked towards them, stopping to stand beside her master. "There are a lot of factors that play into the holy grail war. Classes don't mean anything, what you should watch out for is the servant's own strength, and the strength of their master."

"Right. Masters provide you with Mana to keep you in this world after all." Lance scratched his beard.

"A strong servant at the hands of a weak master is useless." Eugene added, and this time he managed to protect his food. "Well, good for you Saber, our dear Rapunzel here is a strong mage despite her looks!"

"Oh I have no doubts, big ears." Saber smirked at his offended look, while Lance laughed. "Master is currently supplying me with Mana after all. I know she's strong enough to hold her own."

Rapunzel gasped, surprised by her servant's praise. She impulsively took Saber's hand, and pulled her down into the empty space beside her.

The action took the heroic spirit by surprise.

"What are you doing, Master?!" Saber pulled her hand away, and attempted to get up but her master ended up shoving a mug and a blackberry bun into her face. 

She glanced at the food, then at her master, who was smiling brightly at her. 

Any protest from her was gone, as her hazel eyes softened for a moment, before she sighed and silently accepted the mug and pastries.

Rapunzel grinned, feeling successful for the first time today.

She turned to her friends.

"So, Eugene. Did you find any info?" She asked.

"Well, not what you asked of me this morning, but I found something more important " he stood up and left the room, then quickly came back with a file in his hands. He sat back, and gave Rapunzel a look of concern. "Stalyan is a Master."

"What?" Rapunzel frowned, and ran her hands through her hair. "I guess it makes sense. She IS from one of the few mage families in this town."

This new information upset her. She and Stalyan never got along, especially with how badly she treated Eugene when the two were dating.

That didn't mean she liked the idea of facing someone she knew.

"Blondie, no matter what happens, do  _ not  _ face Stalyan in a mage duel. Her magic is lethal and she won't hesitate to use it." He insisted, then handed her the file. "I couldn't find info on the other masters, but this is all the info I got on her. I will look into the others more."

Rapunzel took the file with a heavy heart.

Once night fell, the pair left. Rapunzel buried her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

The reality of her situation was sinking in. This was war, and she would have to kill… No, she wasn’t going to kill anyone. She didn’t need to kill masters, just servants.

She stopped in her tracks.

“Master?”

Saber… was human. She looked so much like one, talked like one, behaved like one… Which meant the other servants would be the same.

Rapunzel suddenly felt sick.

Before she could voice her concern to her servant, the latter took physical form and swept her off her feet. Rapunzel yelped and threw her arms around her neck. Saber jumped to the nearest building, avoiding an attack.

“A servant?!” Rapunzel tightened the grip around her servant, as the two landed on the building.

“No.” Saber stared at the spot where they were standing. The attack caused some destruction to the ground, but it wasn’t something that could kill a heroic spirit. “If it was a servant, I would have sensed their presence.” She looked around, but found nothing.

“A master then?” Rapunzel knew that just like servants could sense each other, the same was true for masters, but if she did not sense anything, then that meant this person was a powerful enough mage to hide themselves.

“Master!” Saber’s grip on her tightened. “I sense a servant. They seem to be inviting us. What should we do?” She turned to Rapunzel.

The blonde looked at her in surprise. She didn’t know.

She was supposed to be prepared for this moment, but now that she was put on the spot, with her newfound revelation about the heroic spirits…

She didn’t know what to say. Her mind froze.

“I…”

Her choice was made up for her.

Saber pulled her sword and blocked a sudden attack. A spear clashed against her blade, and both opponents jumped away, leaving a wide gap between them.

“So much for an invitation, huh?” Saber held her master with one arm, while the other pointed the sword at the servant.

It was a man with a big figure. He wore a cloak, using its hood to hide himself. His face was hidden behind an armored mask, and he held a long spear, its tips shining in green.

"My apologies. I was afraid you would not accept." A woman's voice rang in the air. Saber and Rapunzel looked up to see a woman with white magic wings. She landed next to her servant, and with a twirl of her hands, those wings disappeared.

Rapunzel recognized her immediately. It was the woman she ran into yesterday.

So she was a master too…

"My name is Arianna." Arianna introduced herself with a smile. She raised her hand to show her command seals. "I am Lancer's master. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	4. Lancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Saber come face to face with a formidable foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since my last update and that is due to personal events in my life.  
> If you wish to talk to me or ask me stuff about this au, find me on tumblr by the name 'Akilice'. Until then, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**-Fate: One week earlier-**

The night sky was clear, no clouds to be seen, only stars.

It looked like a perfect night for stargazing.

Arianna stood by her balcony, drinking in the sight. She knew that this would be her last peaceful night.

Though, she hasn't really known peace since that night.

As she stared at the calm city, she was reminded of the smell of smoke, of fire swallowing everything in its way.

She felt her chest burning, and she rested her palm against her racing heart.

She was fine.

Everything will be fine.

She heard her phone ringing from her bedroom. Taking one last look at the city, she walked inside and picked up her phone.

"Willow." She said.

"Is that any way to greet your dear sister, Ari?" Willow asked, faking an offended tone. “After all the trouble I went through to get you that catalyst.”

Arianna smiled despite herself.

“I’m sorry. I think I may be a little too worried about the war.” She admitted, running her hand through her hair, sighing. “Thank you, Willow.”

“I’m not worried at all!” Her sister laughed. “You’re an amazing mage, one of the strongest in my opinion. You will come out victorious.” She paused. “Come to think of it, you’re going to summon a Caster, right?”

“Yes.” Arianna answered. She sat on her bed, and picked up the box on her nightstand, slowly running her hand on its surface. 

“Aren’t Sabers the strongest servants?”

“They are, but I believe a Caster would be the perfect partner for me." She explained, and leaned back. “A Saber would attract too much attention. Considering they are the strongest servant, it’s only natural that everyone would want to get rid of them first.”

“Usually, you’re the first one to take the huge risks, sister.”

“Usually, yes.” Arianna sighed. “With a Saber by my side, the war would be won, but there could always be a stronger servant in the other classes, and this is the one battle I can’t afford to lose.”

“But with a Caster, you can strategize and watch the players carefully.” Willow hummed wistfully. “Yeah, I guess you’ve got a point. Any servant class can be the strongest, depending on which cards they play, and which Master they have.”

Arianna smiled and stood up, with the box in her hands. “It’s time.”

“Then I’ll leave you to it. Good luck!” Willow said.

“I won’t be needing luck.” Arianna stated, standing tall and confident.

Two decades have led to this moment. She knew she was going to win, and so she chose to rely not on luck, but her own abilities.

She finished her call, and opened the box. Inside it was an ancient, rusted and faded mask. It had only one eyehole, and the object was made with mismatched material.

She left her hotel room, and headed for her car. She placed the box in the seat beside her, and drove to a far section of the town, one which had the most magic stored in it.

It was a rather quiet area near a small forest.

The setting was perfect, but she made sure there would be no witnesses.

Once she was in the clear, she drew her summoning circle, and took the mask, placing it there.

She steeled her mind, and raised her hand, letting magic flow through her body, and overtaking her.

She began chanting, focusing all of her power on the summoning.

It was a painful process, it felt as if her body was being torn apart from the inside, or rather, breaking only to come together again.

She clenched her fist, to the point her knuckles were starting to turn white.

She saw glimpses of fire, of blood.

The faint beating of a heart, the panicked cries, and a hand so small, slipping through her fingers, forever.

She let out a shaky breath, and unclenched her fist, releasing all the magic pent up in her body.

She opened her eyes for a moment, only to close them again due to the intensity of the light.

The circle was struck down by what felt like lightning, and after that, came the sound of fabric, violently struggling against the wind.

Arianna slowly opened her eyes, and gasped in surprise.

A large man stood before her, with a mask identical to the catalyst she used, but newer and shinier. His green cape finally settled on his back, and his one eye met hers.

He bowed, placing a hand on his chest.

“It is an honor to meet you, Master.”

The first thing Arianna noticed was the spear. It wasn’t uncommon to find a caster with a wand or a cane, but a spear?

She straightened her posture, before bowing back.

“Lord Demanitus, the honor is mine.” She stated, and pulled back. She studied his spear for a moment, before asking. “Can you tell me which class are you?”

Something about this was off. She hoped it was just her worries getting the best of her, but her gut feeling has never lied before.

“I am Lord Demanitus of the Lancer class.”

There it was.

“I see.” She took a deep breath. Now she had to change her entire plan.

She was sure she would summon a caster, but instead, she got Demanitus in a different class… That meant that the Caster servant had already been summoned.

That was problematic.

Casters are either hit or miss depending on their masters, they could either be the weakest, or the stronger... 

Arianna took a look at her servant’s spear, and relaxed.

She could still come up with another plan.

“Lancer.” She smiled, and offered her hand to the man. “I am Arianna, your partner in the holy grail war. You can call me Ari, if you wish.”

The man stared at her hand for a moment, before taking it, and shaking it firmly.

“Perhaps we could discuss our partnership over some tea, Lancer?”

So there she was, pouring tea back at her room, for a heroic spirit. It didn’t feel that grand, honestly. He looked like any regular man, although she knew that was not a fair comparison.

He was powerful, more powerful than she could ever wish to be as a mage.

Lancer sat quietly at the sofa, though he seemed rather uncomfortable. It was too small for a man his size.

Perhaps she should rent a bigger room.

Lancer stared at his tea for a long time, and Arianna started to wonder if she offended him in some way. She took her seat, and took a sip of her own cup.

“If I’m being honest, I wished to summon you as a Caster.” She admitted, and he stared at his cup intensely.

“My apologies.” He sounded so upset, that she almost felt guilty.

“Well, that is alright. A caster would have been the perfect partner for me, but I believe that we can still make a great team.” She slowly placed her cup on the table, and carefully watched the heroic spirit do the same.

“Master, May I ask what your goal is?” His eye watched her carefully. “My purpose is to serve you in this war, however, I will not tolerate working under someone who would use the holy grail’s power for evil.” He stated, glancing at the command seals on the woman’s hand. “All that binds us will be those three commands, I cannot promise you loyalty that is beyond that.”

Arianna smiled. She leaned back into her seat.

"You have every right to know." She stated, before standing and walking towards the balcony, staring through the glass. “In your lifetime, you had many things stolen from you.” She closed her eyes, and for a brief moment, the flames were back. “You were betrayed by your companions, and you had your research stolen from you.”

“I was nothing but a fool.”

“Then I am a fool as well.” She turned to him, sighing. She tucked a hair behind her ear. “I had something stolen from me as well, and I intend to use the holy grail to get it back. I do not have any grand wish, only the desire to bring back what once was mine.”

“And what did you lose, Master?”

She smiled, sadly. Her finger subconsciously reached for her other hand, faintly touching a ring.

“I am not your master. In this war, I intend to be your partner.” She walked towards him, watching his reaction. He was as still as stone. She stopped right before him, and reached out her hand. “I think we could both use a friend, Lord Demanitus.”

Lancer stood up, and removed his mask, revealing an old and tired face. His left eye was devoid of light, but his right was filled with flames, much gentler than the ones in her nightmares.

He took her hand, shaking it.

“You do not seem to be lying, and so, I accept you as a friend, Ari.”

**-Fate: Present day-**

Rapunzel’s hands tugged at Saber’s cape. The woman standing before them, was the same woman she bumped into the other day.

She was a mage.

Even worse, she was a Master.

Anyone around her could be one of the masters, and she wouldn’t even know until they attack her.

This was the reality of the holy grail war.

Arianna folded her hands, and smiled. Perhaps it was the panic making her see things, but Rapunzel thought that her smile was warm… a strange thing to offer an enemy.

“How about we go somewhere quiet?” The woman suggested. “I would rather not involve anyone, and I am sure you know how harsh the mages’ rules are.”

Rapunzel frowned.

Any witnesses will have to be eliminated.

“Master, I know you’re in shock, but you have to focus.” Saber whispered, causing her to gulp, and look down.

She was right… She had to get a grip.

Rapunzel pulled away, and forced herself to meet the woman’s gaze again.

“I agree.” She managed to say. “Where do you propose we go?”

“Follow me.” Arianna smiled, and with the flicker of her hand, wings formed on her back. “I promise this is not an ambush, I would like to have a fair fight if possible.”

Rapunzel wished there would be no fight at all.

She and Saber exchanged a look, before following the mage.

“This is a safe place to begin.” The woman assured, and she slowly walked towards Rapunzel. She noticed Saber pulling her sword, and standing before her master. “I will not fight you, young Master. Our servants can battle, but I do not wish to duel with you tonight.”

“It’s Rapunzel.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“My name is Rapunzel.” Rapunzel answered, and she stepped away from Saber. “I do not wish to fight you, nor your servant.”

“Those are the rules of the holy grail war. Conflict cannot be avoided.” Arianna sighed, then carefully eyed the blonde. Her expression softened, and her heart soared, though she did not know why. “May I ask, do you have a wish of your own, Rapunzel?”

The younger mage stiffened. She gazed down, and Saber glanced at her, before bringing her attention back to the enemy.

“I… Of course I do.”

“It does not seem like you have the resolve to go through with this war.” Arianna sounded apologetic, although Rapunzel just felt uncomfortable. “I understand. The holy grail war is terrifying. If you do not have a wish you believe in, then it is not worth risking your life for it.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can quit now.” Arianna stated, and raised her hand to show her commands. “I am giving you a choice. Instead of fighting tonight, you can use up all of your command seals, and you will never see me again.”

“Master.” Saber hissed, but the blonde was too focused on her current dilemma.

“And… Saber?”

“She will disappear after a while. I promise I will not attack.”

Rapunzel studied her face, looking for any sign of dishonesty. She found none.

She did not find the glint she would see in her mother's eyes, nor did she see her lips tugging upward for a second, before falling into a frown. Her hands were not touching her, nor did they move around for a spectacle. They remained still.

She was telling the truth.

And yet… Rapunzel felt a pair of arms around her neck, suffocating her. She felt the looming threat, watching over her, waiting for her next mistake.

If she were to give up her role in the war, neither she nor Saber would have to die. She would not have to fight anyone she knew.

However… those hands won't let go. The nails were tugging at her skin.

She could never escape.

"I can't." Arianna's eyes widened at the girl's answer. Rapunzel pulled her hand close to her chest, and looked up.

Her eyes were wide, and her hands were shaking. She gritted her teeth, clenched her fists.

Arianna stared for a moment, then took a few steps back, keeping some distance.

She took a deep breath, before turning to her partner.

"Then I believe it's time."

In the blink of an eye, both mages watched the heroic spirits leap towards each other, and their weapons clashing.

That simple clash caused the ground beneath them to rumble.

"Watch them carefully." Rapunzel turned to the woman in surprise. Despite the battle starting, Arianna stood beside her, witnessing instead of attacking her. "This is the holy grail war."


	5. Things we lost in the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battle of the holy grail war begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been busy, then burned out, then it became hard to write.  
> On that note though, follow me on tumblr 'Akilice' if you want to see my ramblings or talk to me, also I write a cool original story that I wanna share out there.  
> Also...watch fate, i watch it to suffer

The once quiet docks were suddenly filled with the clashing of blades.

The tension was unbearable, to the point where the air itself was suffocating.

Two higher beans fought to death, they were neither humans, nor familiars, but ghosts.

Or as most mages would call them... monsters.

Their movements were so fast and violent that it seemed like they were constantly breaking the sound barrier.

Human eyes cannot keep up with such movements.

Saber and Lancer deflected each other’s attacks, before jumping away and creating distance between them.

Both warriors took a fighting stance. Lancer held his spear forward with both hands, his one eye staring daggers into his target.

Saber glared, tightening her grip on her sword. She glanced at her master, making sure she was safe in the distance.

Rapunzel watched the two, anticipating or rather… dreading the starting point. She was about to witness a battle between two heroic spirits, two legendary warriors.

She looked at her servant in worry, before glancing at the other Master beside her.

“Are you scared?” Arianna asked, her eyes never leaving the warriors. “That’s only natural, I suppose. As a mage, you can sense their power. They are more than we could ever achieve.”

“Do you think of them as monsters?” Rapunzel clenched her fists, between her anxiety and her servant, she was no longer thinking about her words.

“No.” Arianna crossed her arms. “They are just as human as we are, humans so tragic that they fight an endless war, hoping to erase their regrets one day.”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened, and she turned to Cassandra, and in that moment she remembered the look in her eyes, the day she summoned her.

Mother said they were monsters, but they couldn’t be.

Saber couldn’t be a monster.

The two warriors clashed again, their weapons struggling to overthrow the other.

Saber stood her ground. The man might be large, but she was strong enough to hold his lance in place.

Lancer's eye wandered to the sun symbol on the woman's shoulder.

"So you are a Coronian warrior." He stated, pushing his lance down, trying to overwhelm her.

"Wow, and on your first try too!" She smirked, adjusting her legs carefully, before jumping backwards.

He was strong, and although Lancers were weaker in short range situations, he still managed to fight her off like a swordsman. "Good luck figuring out who. Corona had many heroes." She smirked, and glanced at Rapunzel, before dashing towards her enemy.

Lancer’s spear lit up for a split second, before he thrusted it forward, creating a wave that destroyed everything in its way.

Saber avoided the first thrust, and the two that came after it. Lancer took a sharp turn along with his spear, causing an all around attack that she could not avoid.

The knight jumped forward, passing above him, and landing right behind him.

Lancer reacted immediately, turning and attacking her. Saber pushed the spear down with her sword, resulting in yet another struggle of power.

Unfortunately, Lancer was stronger. He forcefully pulled his spear up, making her stumble backwards, and then, he thrust his spear into her shoulder.

“Saber!” Rapunzel called out in worry, but her servant ignored her, only jumping away and ignoring her injury.

“This is what the holy grail is all about. Kill or be killed.” Arianna tucked a hair behind her ear, her eyes never leaving the heroic spirits. “I want you to understand that other participants will not be as kind. They will attempt to strike you down, in whatever way possible.” She turned to Rapunzel, who watched with unease. “Is this really what you want?”

For a split second, Rapunzel could feel Gothel’s hand running down her hair, as she hugged her, and whispered in her ear.

“ _ This is what you want, isn’t it?” _

“Why do you care so much about me leaving? If you’re trying to convince me so that you have less competition…” She trailed off, and tried to study the woman’s eyes.

Those tired… hauntingly familiar eyes.

Eyes that brought a tightness to her chest that she could not explain.

“No.” Arianna sighed, and smiled gently. “My daughter should be your age if… I suppose I would like you to not meet the same fate.”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened, and the pain in her chest only grew stronger.

“I...I’m so-”

Her sentence was interrupted by the sound of loud crashing. Rapunzel turned to see Saber against a building, pushing herself up as Lancer headed towards her.

Saber ducked forward, attempting to strike Lancer, who jumped backwards. He barely avoided the blade, however, the tip of the sword lit up, before the light would follow the rest of the sword, blasting the man away.

Lancer rolled on the ground, but quickly found his footing again.

Saber sent a wave of flames towards him, an attack that would be impossible to dodge.

He twirled his spear, before pushing it into the fire just as it reached him. The spear’s head started glowing, absorbing all of the fire inside it.

Rapunzel gasped in surprise, while Arianna winced slightly.

“It would seem I have an idea of which heroic spirit you are.” He stated, making her chuckle. He could see the smallest of flames on her shoulder, healing the damage caused by his weapon.

“I have an idea of who you might be.” Saber tapped her sword against the ground, making the blade light up. “Since we’ve come to an agreement, perhaps we should make it our little secret.” She looked up at a far away building. “We’re not the only servants here.”

“They started arriving.” Arianna smiled. “Can you sense them?”

The seals on Rapunzel’s hand stung. She could feel the presence of two other masters, meaning they were either at her same level, or weaker.

Saber and Lancer circled around each other, each walking slowly, and carefully watching the other.

“How about we give them a good show, Lancer?” Saber stopped, and took her stance. Lancer did the same.

Arianna’s eyes lit up, as she used her magic. Rapunzel took a step away, in case she tried anything, but the woman did not look at her.

Instead, she planted pairs of eyes right where the other masters are. She could see the other pairs.

“How long do you intend to hide yourselves, mages?” She spoke to them, her voice echoing in the area.

_ “Are you sure about this, Master? Your Lancer seems to be having trouble with one servant.” _ One of the masters answered, and Rapunzel flinched.

“Stalyan…?” She whispered, and turned to the two servants, who were listening to the conversation.

“Or perhaps you have a reason for hiding yourself.” Arianna said, but the light left her eyes, and the contact was broken.

Stalyan stood on one of the higher buildings, her leg smashing the eyes that were there. She turned to her servant, who had been watching the display.

The servant was a tall, well built woman, with a black sword on her back. Half of her face was painted in red, a stark contrast to her white hair.

“They have their hands full at the moment, so keep collecting info, Assassin.”

“Master.” Stalyan turned to the assassin. “What about The third servant? Should I eliminate them now?”

The master paused to contemplate.

Rapunzel on the other hand, watched Saber and Lancer clash again. She glanced at Arianna, before balancing her breath.

She began to use her magic. It was subtle enough that it could go unnoticed.

She could feel everything that moved around her through the air. There was the violent wind of the servants’ battle, the presence of Arianna and Stalyan, and the far away master.

No, something was changing.

She tried to focus, tried to visualize what was happening, until she could almost make up the shape of the last master.

She inhaled, and clenched her fists. Her heart raced, and she turned to her servant.

“ _ Saber! _ ” She called out through their telepathy link. “ _ We have to go! Can you find an opening? _ ”

“ _ What are you planning?” _

_ “Just do it! Use your fire!” _

_ “Tch.” _

Saber growled at her Master’s sudden orders, but decided to follow through.

She swung flames towards Lancer, which he deflected. During that brief moment of blindness, Saber bent low and swung towards his feet.

Lancer jumped, preparing to pierce her once he landed, but the knight proved to be faster.

In the matter of seconds, Saber turned and created a circle of fire, trapping both of them inside.

She deflected the spear, before their weapons crossed again.

“You realize I can counter magic.” It wasn’t a question. Lancer pushed her away, then swung forward.

“Let me correct you, Lancer.” Saber mocked him, and jumped to the side, flaming sword in hands. “Your spear counters magic, not you.” She swayed her sword upwards, the flickers of fire that surrounded it exploded into wild flames that pushed Lancer back.

He rotated his spear, deflecting the fire, but by that time, Saber was already out of the circle.

She used this opening to dash towards her master. Rapunzel turned to Arianna, ready to fight her, but her eyes widened when she saw no reaction.

Instead, the woman was frozen, staring at the fire as if under a spell.

She was unresponsive.

“Master!” Saber called out, and Rapunzel snapped out of her thoughts, and ran towards her.

Lancer appeared in a blink, his speed breaking through the fire and any barriers in between.

Saber grabbed her master, but his spear was already in action. Saber’s legs moved to jump, while Lancer was about to pierce her heart, and in the few seconds that could change the outcome of this escape, Rapunzel took action.

She blasted the ground with her wind magic, giving herself and her servant a boost, and saving them from the attack.

Lancer lowered his spear, sighed, and turned to his master.

Arianna’s eyes reflected the fire before her, and slowly, all sounds started to fade.

_ She struggled to keep her eyes open, and struggled even harder to breathe. _

“Master ?”

_ Her chest was open, wounded, her lungs, her heart. _

“Ma...s...t…”

_ Only fire and smoke filled her vision, as she could no longer move to look anywhere else. Soon, she will die. _

_ Either from fire, or from her wounds. _

_ Her baby… _

_ She tried to move her hands, only for them to fall back. _

_ Her baby was taken from her arms. _

_ If only she could stand, even for a short time… if only she had the strength to reach her daughter, then she would gladly accept her fate. _

_ But not like this, she didn’t want to die like this. _

_ Her lungs were burning, and her clothes were soaked from the blood. _

_ She felt her eyelids growing heavier, and that’s when two hands held her own. _

_ “Arianna.” A voice brought her clarity, a breath of fresh air. "I won't let you die. I'm going to save you." _

_ "Fr...e…" _

_ "It's okay… it's okay."  _

_ The voice was warm, wrapping her cold body like a blanket. _

_ Something fell on her face, and slipped down her cheek. _

_ Was it raining? _

_ "R…ed…" _

_ "I love you." _

_ The fire died, never to be ignited again. _


End file.
